


Skateboard parks

by Broken_fangirl_2002



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_fangirl_2002/pseuds/Broken_fangirl_2002
Summary: TJ and Marty have gotten really close Cyrus swears he isn't jealous
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Skateboard parks

They started their tradition of going to the spoon every Friday night with just the four of them the summer after they graduated from grade eight. Cyrus Buffy Andi and Johan would meet there at six and get baby tators and milkshakes while catching each other up, on their lives. Marty and TJ almost joined by accident. 

The two had gotten close somehow. They were both skater kids and had started to teach each other tricks — both very quickly accumulating scraped knees and palms. So one night after they had tried them selfs out, the road over to the spoon to get something to drink. 

“Hey Ambie,” Tj called as he entered the spoon,

“I told you not to call me that, Teejie,” Amber huffed greeting him, TJ nose scrunching up at the nickname, Andi and Cyrus raised an eyebrow at each other, “Oh you brought Skater boy with you,” Amber turned to see Marty next to him

“Hey, Ambie Bambi,” Marty waved as they sat on the stools in front of the kitchen.

“I hate both of you,” she rolled her eye, but TJ reached over pinching her cheek before she smacked his hand back, “what can I get for Teejie and Skater boy, on this fine evening,” 

“Is water still free,” TJ asked. 

“For Skater boy yes, I’m afraid it’s a dollar fifty for you Teejie,” amber told him, 

“Harsh,” TJ pushed out his lower lip, 

“Hey, guys when did you start hanging out,” Buffy asked coming up behind Marty, 

“Well, technely, we were friends in kindergarten, but we started hanging out again at the start of summer,” Marty grinned hitting TJ shoulder, “hes better at skateboarding,” 

“You guys board,” Johan asks practically jumping over andi, 

“Yeah, that and basketball were cheap, so” TJ shrugged his eyes finally meeting Cyrus, giving him a small grin, Cyrus hadn’t exactly told his friends that he had a thing with TJ. Mostly because he wasn’t sure exactly what it was yet. 

“Single parent gang rise,” Marty raised his hand to high-five TJ. TJ quickly high-fiving Marty back. 

“You could join us if you’re up for it, I do have to warn you, Marty is pitful at the skate park,” TJ told Johan and Marty promptly hit TJs arm, “abuse.”

“I would actually really like to come,” Johan grins.

“Cool,” TJ shrugs as Amber hands him a water witch he chugs down quickly, 

“You’re a heathen, how you ever got this mystery person to like you is a mystery to me” Amber rolls her eyes and takes the glass back, 

“You will tell me who that is one of these days, or at the very least you will tell me, well, you know what,” Marty raises an eyebrow, slinging his arm around TJs neck, 

“Yeah one of these days,” TJ sticks out his tongue at Marty, “and one of these days you will,” 

“And we are leaving now, see you guys later,” Marty dragged TJ out by his wrist, waving goodbye. 

“So they’ve gotten close,” Buffy bit her lower lip, she and Marty had been dating for just under two months now, and she knew she had spent more time with her friends, but she hadn’t expected Marty to make such close friends with TJ that quickly. 

“They hang out a bunch,” Cyrus looked away, he didn’t want to say he was slightly Jelouse that Marty and TJ had clearly talked about their feelings about there respective crushes together and TJ had more than once answered Cyrus text with ‘hanging with Marty, ill text you when I get home.’ 

* * *

It turned out that Johan fit right in with the two perfectly, now the three of them came scraped up and out of breath to the spoon after the skate park on Friday evenings, 

“Tj, when did you get into skateboarding anyways. I thought you dirtbike.” Buffy asked,

“Well dirt biking isn’t as much fun when you have no one to do it with so, I kinda stopped,” TJ shrugged 

“That and your dirtbike is broken,” Marty pointed out something in his face saying more then what Tj was bothering to say himself,

“Well I smashed it so,” TJ looked away looking at his hand, 

“You smashed it,” Marty placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, 

“Yeah, anyways,” TJ shook his head, 

“TJ, they are you, friends,” Marty reminded him, “and you know Cyrus and buffy won’t let it go anyways,” Marty told TJ

“My friend Lester did some dumb shit and go badly injured if I had been there to stop reed, I was the one who kept him in check and I just,” TJ stopped, regaining his breath and composer “I just should have been there to stop it from happing,” 

“I thought someone had called the cops on Reed,” Andi narrowed her eyes at Cyrus. 

“Rich boys don’t get the same punishments the rest of us do,” Amber scrunched up her nose, 

“Let’s be honest Amber, even middle-class kids have it better than us poorlings,” Marty shook his head, 

Cyrus had never felt the divide before that moment, TJ Marty and Johan didn’t have the same money that Andi Buffy and Cyrus did, the three of them worked jobs for there family, the most Cyrus Buffy and andi had done for there family was household chores,

“Yeah whatever, I gotta work, somethings gotta pay the bills,” amber jokes as TJ and Marty let out a laugh

“Amen, sister,” Marty laughs. 

* * *

“Your house is so warm,” Cyrus sighs as he lays on the floor, his hand intertwined with TJs, as he leans up ageist the couch next to the space heater,

“My landlord has been hitting on my mom and got us a space heater,” TJ sighs as he runs his thumb over Cyrus’ knuckles, 

“Do you ever sit on the sofa every time I come over we sit on the floor,” 

“Not really, when Marty stays over he sleeps on the couch, but we don’t actually use it other than that,” TJ shrugs, 

“Marty stays over at your house,” Cyrus looks up as TJ, thinking about what that meant, why he cared so much

“Our moms are friends I told you that” TJ brushed off, 

“Have you told Marty about, us,” Cyrus asked, 

“I mean not really, he knows I like a guy that goes to our school, but you didn’t wanna tell anyone yet,” TJ shook his head “why?”

“Just curious,” Cyrus fakes a grin as TJ started to stand up.

“Your a really bad lier, Ill be back,” TJ kissed Cyrus head before he walked down to the bathroom, 

Cyrus wanted to tell people, but he was completely afraid of what could happen when he does, scared of telling the whole group. Mostly he was scared of losing these moments, just the two of them lying on the floor in TJs apartment. 

* * *

Cyrus couldn’t skateboard; he could barely walk down the street without tripping over something, so when Johan suggested that Him andi and buffy come down to the skate park, he was worried. 

Not only that but the skate park was on the shadier part of town, and a lot of people did drug deals and drank at the skate park, 

**_TJ Kippen_ **

_If your that worried about it then say your parents won’t let you_

**_Cyrus goodman_ **

_I’m not worried_

**_TJ kippen_ **

_Your lying_

_And nothing bads going to happen, the shady shit happens later_

**_Cyrus goodman_ **

_How do you know_

**_TJ Kippen_ **

_How much do you really want to know the answer to that??_

**_Cyrus Goodman_ **

_You didn’t_

_Do drugs?_

_Did you?_

**_TJ Kippen_ **

_I’m not getting into this conversation over text,_

**_Cyrus Goodman_ **

_????!?!?!?!?!?!??!??!?!?!_

**_TJ kippen_ **

_It’s not as bad as that text seems_

**_Cyrus goodman_ **

_My parents will kill me for dating an ex-druggy_

**_TJ Kippen_ **

_I smoked weed like twice,_

**_Cyrus goodman_ **

_THEO_

**_TJ Kippen_ **

_You can’t spell my full name, can you?_

**_Cyrus goodman_ **

_Don’t get cheeky were not done talking about this_

So there Cyrus stood next to buffy and andi at the skate park, as each trick got more complicated and the more Cyrus wanted to stop TJ from doing the next one. 

“Hey, can I try,” Buffy asked after a few rounds, TJ came over handing her the board, 

“Have you?” He asked, and Buffy shook her head, 

“Alright, find your stance, keep your knees bent and you will fall but so does Marty and hes done this since he was seven, just get up and keep going” TJ took her hand and helped her find her stance as he called it then let her go off to try. 

Johan came over to teach andi while Buffy tried to keep up with Marty, who was much better than her in this particular field. 

“Hey,” TJ knocked Cyrus shoulder with his own, 

“Your pretty good at that trick things,” Cyrus grinned looking down at his sneakers, 

“Did you wanna try?” TJ suggested

“Johan tried to teach me I failed miserably,” Cyrus shook his head, 

“No one would have been offended if you said you were too scared to come tonight,” TJ stood behind Cyrus placing his hands on Cyrus wasit, it was the closest they could get without people catching on

“I’m not,” Cyrus tried to calm his heartbeat as he looked over at the man who kept skating around with a bottle covered up by a paper bag. He was at least three years older then he had long black bangs ripped skinny jeans with a chain hanging from the belt loops and a muscle top band shirt. He wasn’t even doing any tricks. He was skating circles around the park as he drank whatever was in the bottle. 

“You been eyeing up Dexter for the last twenty minutes, he isn’t scary cy,” TJ looked over at the guy, “come,” TJ pulled Cyrus by his wrist,

“Hey Teej man, you brought newbies,” the older boy grinned as he offered his drink to TJ who shook his head promptly 

“Some school friends dex, hows Chris doing,” TJ asked moving his hand from Cyrus’ wrist to his hand intertwining there fingers, 

“Mhh, I love the boy but hes driving me nuts, take my advice kid never date a boy who tries to charge you for the better,” Dexter rolled his eyes, and TJ let out a soft laugh,

“No offence Dex but I knew you before Chris,” TJ scrunched up his nose, 

“Yeah yeah, hes a god damn wonder, his friend though,” Dexter rolled his eyes once more, “they hate me, something about corrupting his innocent soul, that boy is not as innocent as his friends make him out to be” Dexter shook his head, 

“Dex?” someone came up from behind them, he didn’t look anything like the people that seemed to hang around the park, he was in a cute baby-blue sweater and had thick black-rimmed glasses, and for one thing he looked panicked, “hey TJ, Dexter, my god I thought you had,” the boy started to fuss over Dexter, 

“I just- needed a break” Dexter sighed as the boy pushed himself up and kissed Dexter, Dexter dropped the bottle in a sort of shock, “Chris?” Dexter asked when Chris pulled away, 

“Sorry I just thought if you where gonna break up with me I wanted to do that one last time,” Chris told dexter pulling off his glasses and wiping his eyes, 

“I’m not breaking up with you, your friends just weighed on me, and I needed a break from them, Not you baby,” Dexter shook his head whipping the tears from Chris’s cheek away with his thumb,

“Oh, can you come home with me now,” Chris took Dexters hand 

“Yeah,” Dexter nodded before turning back to “TJ Bye Teej, you will tell me all about your boy,” Dexter winked as Chris wrapped his arms around Dexter’s waist and hopped on the back of his skateboard. 

“Bye, Dex. Bye, Chris,” TJ nodded as he turned back to Cyrus. 

“Okay, I guess I was overreacting,” Cyrus scrunched up his nose,

“Yeah,” TJ nodded agreeing with a soft smile, 

“They seem happy,” Cyrus looked off to where they had taken off 

“It has been a long ride for them to get there but, they share an apartment two blocks from here,” TJ tilted his head in a shrug.

“How old are they,” Cyrus narrowed his eyes

“Both 17,” TJ dropped Cyrus’ hand as they started to walk back to where their group was, and in a sudden burst of courage, Cyrus pulled TJ back, quickly kissing him in the middle of the skatepark, and taking back his hand, “yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Cyrus nodded, 

It turns out the only thing that changed for Cyrus when he and TJ were out as they got to sit next to each other at the spoon and hold hands as they walked, TJ wasn’t one for a lot of PDA and Cyrus didn’t mind. To be completely honest the less his friends knew about what he did, the better, 

(it wasn’t that bad, he, didn’t like to think about them knowing, he didn’t want to think about them knowing about Cyrus making out with TJ, about Cyrus falling asleep on TJs chest, about TJ kissing Cyrus lips until they were numb, not to mention Cyrus mumbled Theo in a soft tone to get TJ to kiss him, that in its self he would have to explain) 


End file.
